


A Heart Fullmetal

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Newt is a skilled Alchemist. He meets a firey young colonel and the spark between them ignites their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a roll for my AUs!! This one is Fullmetal Alchemist/Maze Runner!! Enjoy!!

“Hey Mom look!!” Newt took the chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the floor. His mother stopped what she had been doing and watched as her young son clapped his hands together excitedly and created a small statue right in front of her eyes. 

 

“Newt, how on earth did you learn to do that?” She knew her family was strong in the alchemic arts but she hoped her children had not inherited that curiousity or the skill to do it. Nonetheless she was impressed. Newt’s sister, Lizzy stood with her mother in awe of her brother’s skill.

 

“I read some of your books!!” His mother smiled at how proud he was of himself. 

 

“Well that skill is amazing for your first time with an audience.” She applauded him. The little family gathered around as Newt kept displaying his prowess in the art of Equivalent Exchange. 

 

Years have passed since that day and Newt is 18 years old. His mother passed away the year before leaving he and Lizzy in the hands of a master alchemist, Jorge and his daughter Brenda who hones Newt’s skills. 

 

After word spread of the 16-year-old alchemist everyone was interested in speaking with him.  He had a visit from the head of the military, Jansen who wanted him to work in the Maze operation, testing lots of other young alchemists like himself. Leaving home was terrifying but Lizzy promised she’d be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Teresa share a moment before going out to meet the newbies.

Thomas sighed as he recieved his latest memo from Furher Jansen. The new recruits were going to be here today so that meant babysitting. He huffed as his partner, Teresa came into his office. 

 

“Today’s the day?” She smiled, knowingly. Thomas rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m one of the military’s top soldiers. I shouldn’t have to do this. Why can’t Gally or Alby do it?” 

 

“Sir. Alby and Gally are at the top too you know.” 

 

“Well yeah but they still coulda done it.” 

 

Teresa shook her head, exasperated.  “Alby refused for the same reasons you did and Gally is off on assignment so you were it. Just be gentle with them. You were a nervous newbie once, after all.” 

With that she turned on her heel and headed out of the room, leaving Thomas alone behind his big desk. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is introduced to those he will be working with and is particularly drawn to a good-looking young colonel who seems to feel similarly.

Newt looked around feeling suddenly quite... _ small.  _ The others who also came for their training were much larger and brawnier than he was. This coupled by the fact that at 18 he was the youngest Alchemist among the new soldiers made him insecure. 

 

They entered a closed room and out of the door in the back office appeared the most striking man Newt’s eyes had ever laid eyes on. 

 

He had dark hair and dark eyes that glinted in annoyance. His blue and silver State Alchemist uniform was scotch-free. No wrinkles or blemishes. It made Newt’s clothes shabby and dirty although he knew they weren’t. The soldier clearly didn’t want to be in this situation anymore than the young men and women in front of him. 

 

“Alright listen up. Each of you will come into the room down the hall and do your stuff. If we like what we see,” at this the soldier seemed to notice Newt for the first time. They made intense eye contact. “We’ll  _ consider  _ you but don’t think you get in easily.” 

 

The speech hung in the air among the recruits standing in a line. Newt got more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. 

 

“I am Colonel Thomas Newman. I will be overseeing your training and will decide if you are fit for this program. First up we have…” Newt stopped listening after Handsome Soldier said “I will be overseeing your training…” 

 

Newt was too busy daydreaming about the mysterious soldier he would be working a lot with in the next few months. He decided it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new cadets sit down for their first meal after a long day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was so late!! I had a bit of writer's block but the six hour car ride to Maryland provided me with fuel I needed for writing. I will also be updating my Plance Toradora AU for those who are excited about that one!! 
> 
> So enjoy this next chapter!!

Teresa Agnes wasn’t the jealous type. She was far too professional and courteous for that. But the way that boy was hungrily looking at  _ her _ Tom… it made Teresa bristle. 

 

She approached the boy a bit later. 

 

“Enjoying your training so far?” 

 

Newt looked at the young woman before him. Surely she must be joking? It was only dinner time on the first day. But he knew better than to call one of his superiors crazy so he nodded.

 

“Yes ma’am this first dinner was excellent.”

 

_ Little smart mouth _ Teresa glared at him but thought better of retorting. So she nodded, stood a little straighter and moved along. 

 

Newt finished his dinner, picked up his plate and went back to his room, thoroughly confused.

 

The other boys and girls in Newt’s dormitory Hall had seen Newt and Lieutenant Teresa Agnes’s interaction in the mess hall and steered clear of him. Well all except two. They went right up to the young Alchemist and introduced themselves as Minho and Frypan. Newt laughed a little at Fry’s poor name but he took it back at the downcast look on the other boy’s face. 

 

Fry looked up less forlornly and grinned, “I’m only joking, feel free to laugh. I was unfortunately saddled with the nickname at the orphanage because I burnt things before I could cook. Now I’m the best cook in all of Amestris and the name is stuck.” 

 

After this odd encounter,  the three boys were thick as thieves. They went about their training and taught themselves even more than their instructors did. Newt looked most forward to meeting with Colonel Newman because there was an odd...chemistry that Newt couldn’t quite place. The colonel was a good 4 years his senior and an instructor but that didn’t stop Newt’s beating heart or racing thoughts when he was alone. 


End file.
